Broken Orbs
by SharpestSpoon
Summary: Three years of separation did nothing to quench the love that Wally felt for Dick. Four years of togetherness only made it stronger. Now, tragedy is on the horizon, and Dick might be unable to love again. -Bad summary. Just read the story if you want. AU-


**Author's Note: ... What is this...? This... This... Is it.. Could it be... O_O IT'S A STORY. HOLY SHIT. I'VE BEEN ON A DAMN HIATUS FOR... I was going to say YEEAAARRRSSS but that seemed a bit much. Now that I've got a computer that won't shut down on me constantly, I can start writing once more! However, you're going to have to wait on your updates and such, my lovelies :D Things have been kind of rough in real life for me, but I was going through all the reviews for my stories, and I got the idea for a longer KF/Rob fic... And here we are!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but whatever OCs appear; the plot; my iPod which is the only thing keeping me from killing this idea on the spot; and Popsicles. I OWN POPSICLES. **

**Kid Flash/Wally West, Robin/Dick Grayson, and all other non-original characters do NOT belong to me. The show Young Justice doesn't either. Jeebus.**

**Notes for understanding things; This is an Alternate Universe. The YJ Gang is still around, as are Superman/Batman/Flash/Etc. Etc. Etc. However, they're all human. No powers. **

**Ages; Wally is 24. Dick is 22. Megan is 25. Artemis/Conner/Kaldur are 26.**

**Warnings; SLASH. Boy/Boy. Wally West/Dick Grayson. CUSSING. ... Mature themes.**

**Basically; NOT FOR SMALL CHILDREN. Read at your own risk. If you don't like any of the above, then click back. Thank you for your time.**

**BEGIN...**

**DESU 3**

**Broken Orbs**

**Chapter 1**

**Wally's POV**

* * *

><p>It was always strange for me, to feel that soft brush of skin against my own. For the longest time, I never thought I'd be able to.<p>

A small rush of warm air over my left nipple made me shiver, and I glanced down, smiling gently. Richard -Dick, he preferred- Grayson. My lover. My beloved.. My everything. He was breathing out softly, his young face relaxed and beautiful as he slept against me.

Carefully, I tightened my hold on him, shifting to press a soft kiss to his temple. He shivered, mumbling quietly.

"Wally... Qui'.. It.." A smile curled my lips, and gently, I repeated the motion, bringing him from his sex-induced slumber.

Those beautiful sapphire orbs locked on me as soon as they opened, and they pouted at me slightly. He shifted his body, tangling his legs with mine as he set his chin over my left pectoral muscle. His lips pouted out slightly, and his slim fingers slid up my side, teasing my own body into awakening.

"Morning, baby..." He flicked his tongue out at me, and quickly, I leaned down, pulling it into my mouth as we kissed.

"Mmf... Wally!" He pulled back, sitting up. The sheet fell away from his upper body, exposing his beautiful chest, and hiding from view my prizes for arousing him. I pouted at him slightly, and once more, he blew a raspberry, pushing my head back before I could lean in for another kiss.

"You're no fun, you know?" Dick smiled, both hands coming up and framing my face, smooshing in my cheeks slightly. He giggled, and the joyous sound was music to my ears.

His hands smoothed back my hair, before trailing fire down my neck and shoulders. My own fingers held him in place as I leaned in. Our lips connected, and the situation could be looked at in two ways. It went _uphill_... And it went _downhill_.

* * *

><p>Once more, we found our bodies pressed as close as could be, his plastered to my left side. However, this time, we were both slightly sticky from his seed and both of our sweat. I smirked softly, slipping my tongue over his neck. He swatted at me, sighing slightly.<p>

"Shower time.. Alone, Wally. You should go make breakfast. Or lunch... Whatever the hell it is."

I snuggled into my lover quietly, unwilling to leave him.

Every time we rested like this, completely comfortable, loving... I couldn't help but remember how we'd began. We'd known each other all our lives, but I'd first started loving him when he was thirteen, and I was fifteen. I loved him. So much it was impossible to bear. When I hit eighteen, however, my parents kicked me out, and with my Aunt Iris sick, I had no choice. Leaving was all I could do. Make my own way, go to college... Become a doctor. Crazy, yeah?

I left behind the biggest part of myself. With Dick still sixteen, there was no way I could propose bringing him with me; his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, wouldn't stand for it. And I knew there was no way I could give him a good life when I had to pay for my schooling, my books... Everything.

And so, three years later, on my twenty-first birthday, my friend had taken me out to a theme park; just because they could. I'd been like a kid in a candy shop; running around, giggling insanely, riding every ride I could... Until the glint of a familiar pair of sunglasses caught my eye.

At first, I'd brushed it off. Told myself I was just imagining it.

Then, he'd spoke, talking on his cell phone or something. That voice. It'd gotten deeper, of course, but it was still the voice that had haunted my dreams for three years.

"Yes, Bruce, I understand. I'll be home, okay? Jesus, stop treating me like a little kid. I told Albert all about what I wa-"

His voice abruptly cut off as he caught sight of me. My drink had long since fallen from my hand in shock, my cotton candy now dirt-flavored. I thought his eyes were locked on mine, but I couldn't tell through his sunglasses. I didn't realize we were right in front of each other until I felt his smaller body brush against mine.

And then, that voice had spoken my name, and I was lost once more in him. In his heat. His scent. His touch... Everything.

My hands had removed his glasses, tucked them into my pocket, and then I'd pulled him with me to the Ferris Wheel with enclosed boxes, private, with dark windows.

The first kiss had been rough, hungry, desperate; three years was a very long time. A _very_ long time. However, before our clothes could be shed, we'd looked at each other, and laughed. We laughed until we cried, hugging each other and talking about everything that had happened during those long three years.

When the ride was over, and we were asked to leave, both of our lips were kiss-swollen, and it was as if nothing had ever ended.

"Wally... Wally... Babe, wake up." Dick snapped his fingers in front of my face, and I smiled, inhaling the freshness of his clean body. Reaching out, I drew him to me, kissing his neck gently before he groaned, and pushed away from me.

"Lunch, Wally. Let's eat some before the gang comes, eh?"

I smiled again, and nodded, bouncing up eagerly. I swept his naked body into my arms, and he squealed, hitting my chest and demanding to be put down.

I kissed him full on the lips, and set him down before we could go farther.

We dressed quietly, but before I could exit, he grabbed my chin, and forced me to look down at him -6'5" and 5'7" aren't the best matched heights-, and then he smiled the most heartbreaking smile I'd ever seen.

"I love you."

"I know." I kissed him on the nose, and whispered the words before finally going to cook our food.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Oh yeah. This is only the beginning. <strong>

**Excerpt of the next chapter; **_My eyes were wide, and I couldn't quite understand what the deep, gravelly voice was saying to me. _

_"He's gone?"_


End file.
